Valuable Moments
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Elena gets sick while Stefan is in the tomb with Katherine. Damon nurses her back to health. Set after 2x10. One shot. Delena.


**Valuable Moments**

"Elena, stop," Damon Salvatore commanded at the stubborn figure of Elena Gilbert who was fumbling with her keys and trying to open the door while at the same time trying to control this rage inside her. "Here, let me help." he said trying to diminish her rage a little, but he knew it wouldn't help.

She would still be angry that Damon hadn't let her "save" her precious Stefan Salvatore from the psychotic bitch herself, Katherine Pierce..

"I don't need your help," she snapped as she finally managed to open the door. She threw the door in Damon's face, but Damon managed to catch it with ease. "Elena," he said tiredly. "Stop acting like a brat."

"I'm not acting like a brat, Damon," she growled at him, Damon didn't know why but at this particular moment she looked kind of cute when he was mad at him. Only slightly. "If you wouldn't have come to rescue me-"

"And what?" Damon yelled back. "Your idiot brother would still try to play the hero. If you should be blaming anyone is Jeremy."

Elena took a deep breath trying to maintain her composure. She could not fight right now, not when Stefan was still stuck in the tomb, they had to find a way to get him out.

"Look, let's just call it a night." she said as she walked up the stairs. "Good night, Damon."

Damon paused for a moment. "Good night Elena."

* * *

"Elena?" Damon called the next morning. He waited impatiently at the door for a few minutes before he cracked the door open. He sense that neither Jenna nor Jeremy were home. He grinned. "Perfect. Elena?"

No response.

Slightly more panicky he walked up the stairs and reached Elena's bedroom. He knocked rapidly on the door. "Elena?" Still no response.

He opened the door, he didn't know what he was expediting, really. He had been hoping to find Elena unconscince on the floor or find out that Elijah had come in the middle of the night and actually taken her to Klaus like little-miss-sacrifice wanted.

He certainly didn't expect to find Elena curled up in her bed. The covers draped over her and her hugging her teddy bear.

Damon blew a sigh or relief. If anything happened to her, his brother would kill him then again he would kill himself as well.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," he said teasingly as he pulled the cover's from Elena.

Elena groaned as she threw him her teddy bear to his face and curled on the other side. "Go away." she grumbled.

"I would love to spent my Saturday morning lounging around like you are right now," he said sarcastically. "But unfortunately my baby brother and your true love are stuck in that tomb so unless you want to find Stefan in pieces I suggest you get a move on."

Elena didn't open her eyes.

Damon gave a deep sigh. "Come on, stop playing around."

He saw her whole body trembling even though it was not that cold and her cheeks looked slightly flushed. Confuse he felt her forehead and felt the heat of a fever. Great another problem.

"You're burning up, Elena." he sighed and Elena was relieved when he moved his cool hand away. He bit into his wrist producing bright red blood. "Here, drink and hurry I don't want your teddy bear to be covered in blood."

Elena shook her head. "No, Damon I'm not drinking that."

"Why not? I've been told my blood has a rather exotic taste."

Elena managed to smile. "It's just a cold, I'm not bleeding to death." she tried to sit up even though her head was spinning and every inch of her body hurt. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, no you don't." Damon said as he pushed her back into the pillows. "If you want to play the human role completely then you're staying in bed resting, not saving your precious boyfriend."

Elena narrowed her brown eyes at him. "I can't just stay here Damon, sick or not. I wont be able to bear it if Stefan is stuck in that tomb for one more second-"

"Elena," Damon sighed. "Stefan is a big boy he can take of himself and second you look like you're about to pass out."

Elena hesitated.

Damon whispered. "Elena listen to me the only way that you're getting out of this bed is if a, you drink my blood or b, someone carries by desiccated body out of your door."

Elena smirked at him. "I prefer the second option."

Ouch. So she was still mad, huh?

"Someone can hold a grudge," he mumbled as he went to her bathroom and came out with a thermometer. "Open."

Elena slid in the thermometer under her toung. A second later it beeped.

"102.1. Not too shabby. A day in bed can cure that."

Elena glared at him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't pout, you're worse that Stefan. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it." he said as he threw her a bottle of aspirin. "Here this will help you from doing anything crazy."

* * *

Not many people knew that Damon could cook. Most vampires didn't find it necessary to learn since they mostly lived on blood (and alcohol) but Damon actually liked to cook and he had enjoyed it ever since he was a child, even though back then it was "women's work."

He added the vegetables and the chicken to the soup and spin it slowly. He hadn't cooked in a while, but it smelled delicious. He just hoped that Elena would like it.

He served some on a bowl and walked upstairs. "Hey, did you take your medicine?"

Elena nodded as she looked at him curiously. "What's in the bowl?"

"Soup." he said as he placed it on the night table. "It will make you feel better."

Elena took a small sip. Her lips pulled into smile. "It's good. Did you make this?"

Damon nodded, his ever present smirk on his face. "From scratch. Salvatore family recipe."

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." she said impressed.

"It's one of my many talents." he joked, but then turned serious. "There are many things you don't know about me, Elena."

Elena looked at the soup awkwardly. "Thanks, for the soup."

"You're welcome."

They stayed quiet as Elena finished eating. Damon watched Elena eat and he could feel that he wanted to say something, anything to let her know that he was in love with her. "Elena-"

"I'm sorry for the way that I was acting yesterday. I was being stupid, you were just trying to be a good friend."

_Friend of course, _he thought. _Not boyfriend, Salvatore, friend._

"You done?" he said once Elena finished most of the soup.

Elena nodded as she handed him the bowl she was already starting to feel a little better.

"Good." he took the plate away from her. "Get some sleep for a few hours then we'll figure out our little problem."

Elena tightened her grip on the blanket. "Damon, do you think we will be able to get Stefan out?"

Damon paused at the doorway. Stefan, it was always Stefan. "Of course we will Elena. Don't worry about that."

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

Elena's eyes were starting to close when she managed to whisper. "Thank you."

Damon smiled slightly as he watched Elena slowly close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Against his better judgment, he went towards her and kissed her forehead softly. "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

**THE END**

Please Review!


End file.
